1. Field
The following description relates to an image reconstruction system and method employing a non-sequential scanning scheme using real-time feedback, and relates to a non-sequential scanning scheme using real-time feedback information.
2. Description of Related Art
Tomosynthesis, also digital tomosynthesis, is a method for performing high-resolution limited-angle tomography at mammographic dose levels.
In an example of a general tomosynthesis system, when a scan range of −30° to +30° and an interval of 3° are set, a total of 21 views may be acquired sequentially from −30° to +30° at intervals of 3°.
Subsequently, the tomosynthesis system may perform image reconstruction using the acquired views and may acquire three-dimensional (3D) information.
In this example, as the scan range becomes wider and as an interval between views becomes smaller, an improved reconstruction result may be obtained. There is a limit to the detail and accuracy of the reconstruction result due to a limit in a dose and range of an X-ray. The tomosynthesis system is unable to offer the extremely narrow slice widths. To overcome these limitations, major medical device companies set their own scan ranges and intervals, and set system system specifications to minimize a dose of an X-ray to obtain a best reconstruction result within the set scan ranges and the set intervals.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a sequential scanning scheme. The sequential scanning scheme of FIG. 1 may be used in an existing medical system. In the existing medical system, an X-ray tube 101 irradiates an X-ray to an object 102 while moving from a viewpoint 1 to a viewpoint 17, and acquires projection information. In the sequential scanning scheme, projection information is obtained unconditionally based on a scan range and an interval that are pre-set.